


Ангелы и демоны Деймона Сальваторе

by Li_Wi (Lia_Wi)



Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Jo Harvelle, Crossover, Demon Bela Talbot, Demon Sam Winchester, F/M, Fluff and Humor, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/pseuds/Li_Wi
Summary: Сэм Винчестер - Бес. Дин Винчестер - Ангел. Их работа следить за человеком и либо же пытаться затянуть в Ад, или же в Рай. Но... не все так гладко. Винчестеры не работают как следует, тем самым выводя из себя своих начальников - Кроули и Кастиэля. Что сделают "работодатели" чтобы вправить мозги своим подчиненным?
Relationships: Bela Talbot/Sam Winchester, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Jo Harvelle/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Loreanna_dark  
> Посвящение: Моим любимым подругам Даше и Яне. Которые всегда меня поддержат, и покритикуют.  
> Я люблю вас девчонки!  
> Примечание: Идея ударила в голову и никак не желала исчезать. Пришлось писать несколько часов и лечь спать после полуночи. Но я удовлетворена результатом. Надеюсь вам тоже понравится:)  
> Да еще некоторые моменты вам могут показаться странными, грубыми и все в таком же роде, но попрошу снисходительности. Автору они нравятся:))

Большая светлая зала с плавающими вокруг белыми пушистыми облаками была сравнима с полем грядущей битвы. Посередине, за большим дубовым столом, муторно перекладывая бумажки из одной стопки в другую и быстро скользя взглядом по их содержанию, сидел Кастиэль. Ему уже порядком поднадоело переделывать работу за своим подручным. Дин Винчестер упрямо не желал соблюдать правила и предписания, тем самым нарушая порядок небесной канцелярии. А это вам не хухры-мухры! За каждую не туда отправленную душу Кас получал по собственной шее, а этому зеленоглазому ангелочку хоть бы хны! И вот, не прошло и шести месяцев, как его безграничное терпение лопнуло.

Не выдержав напряженного графика (ни тебе отлучиться в Райский Сад, чтобы поболтать с Бальтазаром, ни спуститься на Землю, да вообще ничего!), длившегося несколько месяцев, старший по распределению ангелов-хранителей для живых (и не очень) существ решил пойти на крайний шаг. Дать несносному Винчестеру особый случай, от которого отказывались все поголовно, ссылаясь на жуткий нрав подопечного и невозможность что-либо изменить и направить на путь истинный. Для начала ему, правда, нужно было убедить хранителя в том, что он добровольно станет за левое плечо вампира. Но это уже мелочи.

Потому как доведенного до белого каления ангела (это вообще-то нонсенс, но даже тут Дин преуспел), если тот что-то решился, не переубедишь. Вот поэтому-то сейчас братья безуспешно пытались оспорить новый приказ.

\- Нет, Вы издеваетесь?! - возмущался старший Винчестер, размахивая руками.

\- И что значит «вы вправлять мозги умеете, вот и помогите вампиру стать на путь истинный»?! - поддакнул Сэм.

\- Слушайте, не нойте, – оборвал их возмущения Кастиэль. – Он вполне нормальный…

\- Во-первых, он – вампир… - бес попытался воззвать к разуму старшего распределяющего, но был прерван братом.

\- И этого «во-первых» уже хватает, чтобы мы отказались! Кас, что тебе в голову стукнуло, а? Мы же договаривались: любой человек, но никогда - нечисть!

Голубоглазый брюнет закипал. На двойной напор Винчестеров он не рассчитывал, а порядком расшатанная нервная система, и так требовавшая, как минимум, пару дней отдыха, как максимум - отпуск на месяц, буквально взорвалась, и наружу хлынули всегда сдерживаемые эмоции.

\- Так, ну-ка пошли и выполнили мое задание! – с силой хлопнув по столу и сбив одну из многочисленных стопок, буквально прокричал Кастиэль. - Даю вам две недели. А потом, если не справитесь, оставлю на постоянной основе рядом с ним.

\- Что?! – изумленно воскликнули братья. – Постоянно?

\- А ты не охренел ли, Кастиэль? - выпалил Дин и сразу же пожалел об этом, потому как едва успел отскочить от электрического разряда, шарахнувшего совсем близко, буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от него.

\- Ой, да что вам стоит-то? – прислонившись к белоснежной колонне плечом и так же ослепительно улыбнувшись, протянул Бальтазар. – Как будто при жизни вы не совершали идиотских поступков.

\- Да иди ты! – обиженно воскликнул Сэм.

Перепалка бы продолжалась и дальше, если бы не Кастиэль, грозно посмотревший на братьев и Бальтазара.

\- Все! Вы меня достали! Значит так, с Кроули я уже договорился, вы приставлены к Деймону Сальваторе. Ваша задача – либо затащить его в ад... это по твоей части, - Кас глянул на младшего Винчестера. - Либо же попытаться перевоспитать.

\- Ты смеешься, что ли? – хохотнул Дин. - Вампир - и в Рай?

\- Кас, ты точно нигде головой не ударялся? – полюбопытствовал Сэм, почесывая затылок.

\- У него чистая душа, которая под силой обстоятельств пошла не в ту сторону.

\- С каких это пор ты интересуешься заблудшими душами? – задумчиво поинтересовался Бальти, лениво отпивая виски из материализованного им секунду назад бокала.

\- С этих самых, - буркнул старший распределяющий. – Так, - он бросил вперед папку, - вот его дело. Даю вам день на разбор и построение концепции, и уже завтра, ровно в полночь приступите к своим прямым обязанностям.

\- Боже, куда мы катимся?! – воскликнул Дин. - Будем учить стопятидесятилетнего вампира уму-разуму, чтобы после своей смерти он попал в Рай! 

\- Какая чушь! – поддержал брата Сэм.

\- А ну брысь отсюда! – рявкнул Кас, и Винчестеры исчезли из светлой залы, в которой они получили свое первое сложное задание.

\- Вот ты подкинул работенку Винчестерам! – рассмеялся Бальтазар. - Чем они тебя так разгневали, что ты решил дать им самого Сальваторе?

\- Достали. Всех подряд - то в Рай, то в Ад. Мы с Кроули загоняемся, как ломовые лошади! Того переведи из Ада (а это, между прочим, неустойки!), еще одного - из Рая… Как проклятые вкалываем, а эти и усом не ведут!

\- И ты думаешь, этот вампирчик сможет вправить им мозги?

\- Я на это надеюсь, – вздохнул Кас. - По крайней мере, пусть они побесятся эти две недели, как бесимся мы с Кроули…

\- Ты чего так часто этого прохвоста вспоминаешь? Мы да мы, я и Кроули, Кроули и я… Вы там, часом, не того?

\- Бальтазар!!! – взревел Кастиэль. – Ты-то хоть не начинай! Мне Винчестеров выше крыши хватает!

\- Спокойно, спокойно! – подняв в примиряющем жесте руки, сказал Бальти. - Я пошутил!

\- Пошутил он…

*** 

Светлая комната, отдаленно напоминающая гостиную, сейчас была местом, где до невозможности раздраженные ангел и бес (что либо бывают у человека за спиной, либо сидят на его плечах - как уж вам больше нравится) готовы были не то что прикончить армию самых настоящих демонов - они бы и с легионом ангелов поборолись! Но ничего не попишешь: против Кастиэля не пойдешь, присяга есть присяга. Было бы дело на Земле, то плевать Винчестерам на всякие там обещания с высокой колокольни. Но здесь, в мире, где существовала реальная опасность уже окончательно отправиться в мир иной, все было сложнее. В несколько десятков раз сложнее.

Дин со злостью метнул складной нож в прикрепленную на двери фотографию их нового подопечного и удовлетворенно улыбнулся, когда лезвие вонзилось прямо в кончик носа довольно ухмыляющегося голубоглазого вампира. Сэм в это время, развалившись на широком удобном диване, с головой погрузился в чтение личного дела Деймона Сальваторе. Иногда он хмурился, иногда приподнимал в удивлении брови, иногда смеялся, иногда сцеплял челюсти, пытаясь подавить рык. После детального прочтения он, бросив коричневую папку на стол, вынес свой вердикт:

\- Второй Дин Винчестер. Только с клыками.

\- Что? – сверкнув потемневшими от злости глазами, чуть ли не проорал Дин. – Сэмми, ты давно не получал сотрясение мозга?

\- Сам посмотри. Девочки, алкоголь, шуточки и несчастная любовь. В какой-то момент я ему даже посочувствовал.

\- Нет, ты меня удивляешь! Сочувствующий бес - это что-то новенькое!

\- А я виноват, что ли, что Кас не захотел отправлять тебя учиться в Ад на беса, а оставил при себе такого похотливого и до жути соблазнительного ангела? Ни у меня, ни у Кроули не было никаких шансов выстоять против той блокады аргументов, что выставил Кас. 

\- Ой, вот только не начинай! Тебя же - и меня тоже, кстати, - выдрессировали там, как пса.

\- Да ладно! Не ты ли заставил подопечную Джо сначала напиться, а потом и трахнуться с парнем, который просто сказал ей "привет"?

\- Ну, мне было скучно, да и ей не помешало бы расслабиться! – буркнул Дин, закрываясь папкой от пристального насмешливого взгляда брата. – Тем более Харвелл в тот день не было! Я мог позволить себе оттянуться…

\- Кончай отпираться. Ты самый развратный из всех ангелов, которые существуют! 

\- А ты самый правильный из бесов!

\- Не скажи… ох… ты бы видел Беллу на моих сессиях…

\- Ой, избавь от подробностей! Ваши сессии меня не интересуют, там одни БДСМ-щики собираются.

\- Дин, - губы Сэма расплылись в улыбке чеширского кота. – Неужели завидуешь? Я слышал, у вас там вообще есть сходки только для любительниц выращивания цветочков и вязания теплых платьев. Ты-то в какую группу попал?

Дин промолчал, но Сэм слышал, как заскрипели зубы, и брат передернул плечами. Да, жизнь в Аду была сложной, но порой она приносила удовольствие. Много удовольствий, и не мудрено, что младший Винчестер, почувствовав эйфорию власти и многочисленных сальных взглядов на его шикарное тело и тело его постоянной партнерши Беллы Тэлбот, стал пользоваться своим положением и теперь частенько проводил время с обозначенной девушкой, наслаждаясь ее обществом. И не всегда это был секс. Пока еще Ад не настолько глубоко пустил в него свои корни, да и Сэм не был бы Сэмом, изменись столь кардинально. А иногда до жути хотелось стать Ивил! Настоящим. Безжалостным…

В то время, как младший с улыбкой потягивая пиво, думая о чем-то своем, Дин с досадой понимал, что из-за Каса он потерял столько привычных способов расслабления. Ни тебе выпивки (ладно, это допускалось, но исключительно по праздникам), ни развлечений с девушками (нет, его обаяние никуда не пропало, и противоположный пол реагировал, как надо, только вот многовековые запреты въелись в мозги, и ничего лишнего ангелочки-девочки себе не позволяли), ни тебе расправиться с какой-нибудь нечистью. Ни-че-го. Да, иногда Джо проводила с ним по несколько часов, даря блаженное расслабление, но потом под строгим взглядом своей матери ускользала в неизвестном направлении. И Дин страдал. Весь привычный образ жизни оказался под запретом. 

\- Как ни прискорбно это признавать, но ты прав, Сэмми. Этот парень, действительно, похож на меня. 

\- А я говорил! 

\- Ну что, будем ждать назначенного времени или спустимся сейчас, обрадуем нашего вампирчика? 

\- Да чего уж там! – потягиваясь, воскликнул Сэм. – Пошли.

*** 

Деймон Сальваторе со спокойной совестью, которая уже больше ста с лишним лет мирно посапывала в дальнем уголке сознания, приговаривал пятый пакет с кровью и шестую бутылку виски. Стефан бродил вместе с Петровой, которая, вцепившись в него цепкими пальчиками, не собиралась отпускать и утащила в неизвестность. Елена поехала к брату в Денвер, чтобы познакомиться с его девушкой, и застряла там на неопределенный срок.

Как выяснилось чуть позже, избранницей младшего Гилберта оказалась Ребекка, которая смылась не так давно из Мистик Фоллс вместе со своим братишкой Колом. Еще через некоторое время оказалось, что Джереми стал развязным мальчиком (совсем немного похожим на Деймона, и без гипнотического вмешательства вампиров), который теперь с удовольствием делит свою квартиру (и не только квартиру) с двумя Древнейшими. Поэтому-то Елена там и задержалась, пытаясь вправить мозги то ли своему братцу, то ли вампирам…

Странная (и внезапная) тяга этих двоих к младшему Гилберту казалась странной Деймону, но кто он такой, чтобы судить их? Изредка в особняке появлялся Клаус, помогая уничтожать винный погреб и холодильник с кровью, потому как дома его ждала ненасытная Кэролайн, желавшая своего гибрида в любом месте и в любое время. И один из старших Майклсонов спасался от этой пышущей неуемной сексуальной энергией вампирши в том месте, куда она заглядывала с явной неохотой, так как здесь проживал ее бывший (нагло использовавший ее бывший, но не суть). 

В общем, жизнь была спокойной, пришедшей в постоянную и привычную колею. Поэтому вампир никак не ожидал увидеть посреди своей гостиной двух полуобнаженных мужиков в одних набедренных повязках, появившихся из воздуха. Сначала ему показалось, что он перепил и у него галлюцинации. Первый раз за все свое существование Деймон подумал, что сошел с ума. Нет, ну а как еще объяснишь внезапное появление двух полуголых парней?! Спустя несколько напряженных минут молчания, незнакомцы не выдержали.

\- Эй, ты как? – спросил тот, что был повыше и в черной повязке.

\- Не поверишь, живу сто пятьдесят с лишним лет, и первый раз у меня глюки. Все зашибись! – Сальваторе сделал большой глоток виски.

\- Ну, мы вообще-то не глюки. Я ангел, а этот, – зеленоглазый незнакомец кивнул на брюнета, - бес.

\- Я почему-то всегда думал, что вы девушки, - пьяно улыбнувшись, сказал вампир, - но ладно. И че вы здесь забыли?

\- Да глаза б тебя наши не видели! – воскликнул Сэм. - Это все наш главный.

\- Хочет, чтобы мы вправили тебе мозги и направили на путь истинный!

\- Вау! Прикольно! – еще один глоток виски окончательно вырубил сознание вампира, и он ничком упал на диван.

\- Горе луковое! – вздохнул Дин и начал перетаскивать своего подопечного на кровать.

*** 

Сэм жевал жевательную резинку и надувал пузыри, а Дин потягивал прохладное пиво и лениво следил за сном вампира на экране. Надо отметить, что Деймону снилось далеко не целомудренное свидание с Еленой, но все прекратилось, когда он своим вампирским слухом уловил вибрацию мобильника на тумбочке; мужчина уже хотел подальше зашвырнуть злосчастный аппарат, как звонок прекратился. Но вот надоедливый звук лопавшихся пузырей жвачки изрядно доставал. Перевернувшись в кровати и открыв один глаз, Сальваторе увидел вчерашних гостей - уже в нормальной одежде - и резко сел на постели. 

\- Так вы не галлюцинации?

\- Неа, - надув еще один пузырь и лопнув его, улыбнулся брюнет. – Я Сэм, кстати. Бес твой.

\- А я Дин, ангел.

\- Какого… - от услышанной информации Сальваторе запутался в простынях и свалился на пол, не переставая махать руками. - Вы шутите? 

\- Нет, Деймон, мы не шутим.

\- И что же я такого натворил, что вы появились? 

\- А фиг его знает! – пожал плечами бес, назвавшийся Сэмом. – Нас приставили к тебе, и лично я считаю, что нам тут делать нечего. Тебе в Аду по-любому лучше будет.

\- Это еще почему?

\- А ты что, хочешь вести здоровый, целомудренный и правильный во всех смыслах образ жизни? – удивленно хмыкнул младший Винчестер. – Мой брат уже попробовал… теперь как волк на луну воет.

\- Неужели в Раю так плохо? – скептично приподняв брови, спросил Деймон.

На этот вопрос Сэм залился истерическим смехом, а Дин, скрипя зубами, процедил:

\- Не слушай его, у него обязанность такая - подначивать тебя на плохие поступки и мне мешать. А там хорошо.

Услышав это, бес вообще свалился с кресла, на котором сидел и забил ладонью по паркету.

\- Ой, не могу! – снова раздался громкий хохот. – Хорошо там! Как же, как же! 

\- Сэм, черт тебя дери! 

\- Извини, но меня уже отодрали! – с трудом встав с пола и дойдя до бара, бросил брюнет. – И вообще, чего ты святошу из себя строишь? Я думаю, нашему подопечному нужно знать, что твой последний человек с быстротой сверхскоростной ракеты отправился в Ад.

\- Боже, заткнись! – простонал Дей, повязывая простыню на бедра и медленно направляясь в душ. – И так голова болит, еще ты на мозги капаешь!

\- А он дело говорит. Сэм, заткнись!

\- Ой-ой-ой! Какие мы все обидчивые! Ладно, умолкаю-умолкаю! – сделав пару глотков терпкого бурбона, Сэм растянулся в блаженной улыбке. – Хорошо.

Деймон стоял под прохладными струями воды и размышлял над сложившейся ситуацией. Вообще, ему было в новинку слушать двух мужиков, которые утверждали, что они его ангел и бес. Еще странно было то, что в Ад не хотелось. Развязность и болтливость Сэма в изрядной степени и веселила, но куда больше - раздражала. А вот спокойная, с нотками раздражения физиономия Дина забавляла и притягивала взгляд. Почему-то ангел больше молчал, похоже, усиленно о чем-то размышляя. Сальваторе даже стало интересно о чем. Вытеревшись полотенцем, он вернулся в комнату, которая уже приобрела человеческий вид, и от вчерашнего разгула в ней не осталось и следа.

\- Вы что, еще и убирать за мной будете?

\- Только он, - самодовольно ухмыляясь, кивнул бес на Дина. – Это его обязанность - подавать тебе хороший пример. Я лишь наблюдаю и ему мешаю.

Одевшись и легко перекусив кровью, Деймон решил завалиться к Аларику, который хоть как-то мог помочь в сложившейся ситуации (ведь сам, практически, прошел то же самое, просто с раздвоением личности). Но каково же было удивление вампира, когда он понял, что Сэма и Дина больше никто не видит, кроме него самого. Сэм тихонько посмеивался и раскачивался с пятки на носок, явно думая: «Какой же придурок, какой же придурок нам достался!». Дин же разговаривал с Деймоном, объясняя, почему нужно исправляться и становиться на путь истинный. По дороге к квартире Рика им встретилось столько красоток, что Сэм чуть слюной не захлебнулся, а Деймон от перевозбуждения не сдох. Лишь Дин сохранял буддийское спокойствие, чем раздражал сразу обоих: и своего подопечного, и брата.

*** 

\- Слушай, - возбужденно начал Сэм, - тебя непременно нужно показать моей Белле! 

\- Зачем? И кто такая эта Белла? – Деймон перевел задумчивый взгляд на Дина.

\- Белла? Это бес и его постоянная пассия. Горячая, надо сказать, штучка…

\- Какая там "горячая"?! – возмутился брюнет. - Термоядерная! 

\- Не надо, - легким движением руки встряхнув лед в стакане, оповестил Деймон присутствующих. – Другая мне нужна, другая…

\- Кто? – глаза беса заинтересованно заблестели.

\- Елена, - вздохнул Дин и, подойдя к брату, потянул его за собой. – Пошли, ему сейчас не до нас.

\- Эй, кто и знает девушек, так это ты… Дин… нет… ну, Дин…

С четвертой или пятой попытки ангелу все-таки удалось утащить беса в их комнату.

\- И какого хера ты творишь?

\- Дин, давно пора привыкнуть: я на Земле бес, – развалившись на диване, меланхолично сказал Сэм. - Моя сущность берет верх над моим характером. Да и ты отличаешься: такой тихоня, помогаешь всем в меру возможностей… 

\- Согласись, ему нужно помочь... ну, с Гилберт.

\- Нужно. Только я здесь тебе не помощник. На Земле на мою помощь даже не рассчитывай.

\- Да кто бы сомневался, - пробормотал Дин.

*** 

Первая неделя прошла в глубокой задумчивости. Сальваторе со своим ангелом-хранителем яростно спорили друг с другом, доказывая свою правоту по тому или иному поводу. Бес только подначивал, да с легкой полной наслаждения улыбкой наблюдал за их склоками и громкими перепалками. Еще несколько дней спустя, когда Деймон и Дин под насмешливые комментарии Сэма перепробовали все свои планы перемирия с Еленой и сейчас приговаривали с бесом третью бутылку виски, жалостливая натура младшего Винчестера пробилась сквозь маску циничности.

\- Ладно, горе-любовники, попробую я вам помочь. Я сейчас, – и испарился.

\- Куда это он? – спросил Деймон, вливая очередной стакан виски в себя.

\- А хрен его знает, - ответил Дин и ойкнул.

\- Ты чего? – удивленно посмотрев на ангела, поинтересовался Деймон.

\- Я ж ангел, мне нельзя ругаться, вот меня и наказали.

\- Как?

\- Как-как… Молнией в одно место.

\- Да ладно!

\- Ага…

В это же время наверху. Ну, то есть внизу. Тьфу ты! В общем, в апартаментах Сэма.

Присев в кожаное кресло и сменив потертые джинсы на простые черные брюки и черную же рубашку, Сэм набрал номер Беллы.

\- Привет, дорогая. Ты сейчас сильно занята?

\- Нет, не очень. Что-то хотел?

\- Сможешь отлучиться ко мне? На несколько минут практически.

\- Так мало? – изаметила Тэлбот. – Ты обычно на мелочевку не размениваешься.

\- Ну-ка быстро ко мне!

В это же мгновение на его коленях материализовалась шатенка и, лукаво улыбнувшись, прикоснулась губами к щеке мужчины.

\- Я уже тут. 

\- Вижу, - улыбнувшись и скользнув пальцами по ее ребрам ниже, на талию, кивнул Сэм. – Скажи-ка мне, милая, кто сейчас твоя подопечная?

Тэлбот фыркнула. 

\- Ты за этим меня вызвал? Мог бы и в канцелярии узнать!

\- Я спрашиваю у тебя, - с нажимом сказал мужчина и сильнее стиснул пальцы на талии девушки. – Кто?

\- Гилберт Елена, – ощутив явную волну ярости и возбуждения, покорно ответила Белла. – Ангел Джо. Ты бы видел, как она из кожи вон лезет, чтобы поставить эту девчонку на путь истинный! Да еще и мозги вправляет. А, ну и убеждает, что никого лучше старшего Сальваторе в качестве любви всей ее жизни не существует.

Сэм удовлетворенно улыбнулся.

\- Я знаю, что не в наших правилах помогать пернатым праведникам, - он ласково прикоснулся губами к бьющейся жилке на изящной шейке беса. - Но! Нам нужно это сделать. Иначе мой свихнется, а твоя корить себя всю жизнь будет.

\- Ты предлагаешь провернуть сделку, которая окончательно взбесит Кроули и Каса? – хитро улыбнувшись и ласково скользнув носом по щеке мужчины, спросила она. – Я правильно тебя понимаю?

\- Правильно, девочка моя, правильно, – перехватив ее поудобнее и усадив на край рабочего стола, ответил Сэм. – Ты же не откажешь мне?

Он жадно впился в ее губы поцелуем и удовлетворенно улыбнулся, услышав стон.

\- Как я могу, Сэм? – выдохнула Белла, снова прикасаясь к его губам и скользя ногтями по мягкой ткани рубашки. – Я же твоя, и все твои приказы, просьбы, пожелания, ох… - Она застонала, чувствуя легкие поцелуи-укусы на своей шее, которые плавно переходили на ключицы. – Выполню без всяких пререканий… Да…

\- Умница! Хорошая девочка, - улыбнулся Сэм, чувствуя ее пальцы на ремне брюк и задирая ее юбку.

*** 

\- Я всего на пару часов отлучился, алкоголики! – пиная носками кедов пустые бутылки, валяющиеся на полу, возмущенно заявил Сэм. – И без меня! Без беса! Как так можно…

\- Куда ходил-то? – оторвав голову от подушки, спросил Дин.

\- Пока вы тут надирались, как свиньи, я работал.

\- У тебя морда, как у кота, нажравшегося сметаны, – прищурившись, прервал его Деймон.

\- Опять с Беллой трахался? – с некоторым упреком спросил старший Винчестер.

\- И это тоже, - он мечтательно улыбнулся, вспоминая прошедшую встречу с любимой. – Но не суть. Возрадуйтесь, брат мой и подопечный. У вашей обожаемой Елены бес - моя Белла, а ангел - твоя - между прочим, ты о ней совсем забыл, Дин, - Джо. Мой любимый бесенок пошел мне навстречу, и они помогут нам с тобой, братец, соединить два любящих сердца. Ну разве я не молодец?

\- Если б еще не орал, вообще бы цены тебе не было! – буркнул Дин, накрываясь одеялом.

\- Молодец, молодец, только поспать еще дай, хотя б немного...

\- Я ж говорю - алкоголики! Самые настоящие!

Пока вампир и его ангел продолжали дрыхнуть, Сэм принялся убираться в комнате, попутно составляя в голове план действий. Нет, все-таки хорошая вещь - связи и подчинение. Белла, если бы не была зависима от Сэма и не любила его, фиг бы помогла. А если бы и помогла, то за очень большую плату или неимоверную выгоду для себя. Бес удовлетворенно улыбнулся и, выбросив мусор, уселся перед плазмой. Новости ему быстро надоели, футбол тоже, и он принялся смотреть дебаты Памелы и Эллен, которые уже в который раз претендовали на место главы отдела распределения титулов ангелов. А за этими баталиями было весьма интересно наблюдать.

Поэтому-то Сэм и пропустил тот момент, когда эти двое отоспались и пришли в себя.

***

Следующие несколько дней прошли под флагом «Убеди Елену Гилберт принять приглашение Деймона Сальваторе». Надо отметить, что девочки, не покладая рук, или точнее, голов, генерировали идеи и изобретали все более изощренные доводы в пользу указанного вампира. Сколько сил им пришлось угробить, чтобы эта девчонка, наконец-то, хотя бы подумала о возможной встрече... Дальше уже было проще: Белла со своими связями (которым позавидовал бы любой бес) смогла достать несколько вариантов будущего. И только один устроил эту неженку. Догадываетесь, какой?

В общем, сегодня, благодаря усилиям ангелов и бесов (с двух сторон, разумеется), Деймон и Елена договорились встретиться в одном из ресторанов Атланты. Вечер, уютная обстановка и два упрямца, сидящие за столом с некоторым волнением, радовали глаз своих хранителей. Хотя бы первый шаг навстречу друг другу они сделали, и уже это можно считать маленькой победой. А чтобы закрепить успех, хранители поспешили обменяться информацией, предварительно исчезнув из зоны слышимости своих подопечных. 

\- Ну и как настроена Елена? – поинтересовался Дин, засунув руки в карманы джинсов и качнувшись с пяток на носки.

\- В общем, путем долгого вдалбливания в ее далеко не светлую голову доводов разума, мы пришли к тому, что она уже захотела его выслушать и поговорить. И знаешь, если сегодня все пройдет хорошо, то думаю, нам с Беллой не составит никакого труда уже полностью вправить ей мозги и сделать из нее нормальную во всех отношениях девушку, – ответила Джо. – А он?

\- Он влюблен в нее по уши. И надеется, что сегодня все изменится и они будут, наконец-то, вместе.

Сэм и Белла лишь загадочно переглянулись и, улыбнувшись, промолчали. Им не нужно было говорить и разъяснять то, что и так было на поверхности. Все в руках Елены, ведь Деймон ведет себя, как слепой щенок. А если бы взял все в свои руки и разложил по полочкам, объяснил, что чувствует к Елене, что она единственная, кто ему нужен, и так далее и тому подобное, вот тогда все было бы, действительно, хорошо. Но поддавшись ей, Сальваторе лишь усугубил ситуацию – человека нужно вести за собой, окружить иллюзией руководства и сделать счастливым. А Деймон…

Сначала за их столиком царило нервное напряжение, которое буквально сковывало все движения и даже, казалось, эмоции. Бесам надоело влияние ангелов, и они, отодвинув тех, заняли места рядом с подопечными. Улыбнувшись друг другу, Сэм и Белла начали что-то нашептывать человеку и вампиру. И постепенно, благодаря этому небольшому влиянию своих бесов, Деймон и Елена расслабились. Выпили по бокалу вина, немного поели, разговорились, даже потанцевали. Но все не могло быть идеально. 

Именно в этот ресторан, именно в это время вошли Стефан и Кэтрин. Гилберт судорожно сглотнула и сжала пальцы на плечах вампира, а старший Сальваторе, сжав челюсти, «приветливо» улыбнулся вошедшим. Хранители обреченно застонали, бесы выругались сквозь зубы - позади младшего Сальваторе и Петровой чинно вышагивали Эви и Адам как представители темной стороны и Сара с Энди - со стороны «света» (последние выглядели весьма жалко на фоне чинно вышагивающих бесов). 

\- Ну надо же, какая встреча! – пропела Катерина. – А мы вот мимо проходили, - на этих словах ее ангел шуганулся, а бес, наоборот, так улыбнулся, что даже видавшей виды Белле стало не по себе. - И решили зайти поужинать. А тут вы! Такая приятная встреча, не находите?

По лицу Елены стало ясно, что она все для себя решила, да и Тэлбот ее хорошенько двинула, чтоб не смела забиваться в угол. Сэм, быстро придвинувшись к Деймону, прошептал:

\- Эта сучка Петрова достойна гореть в Адском пламени. Не позволяй ей ничего по отношению к себе и к Гилберт. Увидит слабину, и все - кранты. У нее бес такой, что… в общем, учитель хороший. Все в твоих руках! Удачи!

Джо и Дин стали вместе, загородив каждый своего подопечного, на что Сара и Энди лишь обреченно покачали головой. У этих двоих явно были проблемы не только с выполнением своих обязанностей, но и с тем, что они боялись бесов. Этого никак не должно было быть, ведь если человеком (ну, а в данном случае - вампиром) управляет темный, то пиши пропало. И перед глазами стояли живые примеры, которые доказывали эту прописную истину. Эви и Адам с интересом осматривали помещение, на несколько секунд останавливая свой взгляд на Елене и Деймоне. На эти сощуренные плотоядные взгляды Сэм оскалился и прорычал:

\- Какого хрена, Уилсон, Миллиган? 

\- Вы дверью ошиблись? Вам направление указать? – добавила Белла, сжав кулаки и придвинувшись ближе к младшему Винчестеру.

\- Какие мы грозные, - состроив гримаску, ответила Эви. 

\- Неужели вы не верите, что это просто случайность? – смотря своими честными голубыми глазами, спросил Адам. – Совпадение, что наши подопечные пришли в тот же самый ресторан, что и ваши?

\- Да вот как-то не верится! – парировал Сэм. – Не находите подлым мешать нам?

\- Мы бесы, - хихикнула Эви. - Подлость - одна из наших помощников. Вы просто с ангелочками заигрались и забыли об этом.

Блейк на эти слова беса возмущенно выдохнула и буквально обожгла взглядом спину голубоглазому блондину, ясно давая понять, что кое-кто тоже не прочь развлечься и не привередничает в своем выборе. А это как нельзя кстати, заметила Тэлбот и не преминула воспользоваться так легко подвернувшейся информацией. Всегда есть кто-то, кто помогает тебе вырвать победу из цепких пальчиков соперников, когда, казалось бы, битва только началась.

\- Кто бы говорил, - осклабилась Белла, глядя на Адама. – Сам-то ты, Миллиган, по-моему, ангелочками не брезгуешь, вон, как Сару шуганул, что она пискнуть боится.

Брошенная фраза произвела эффект разорвавшейся бомбы, и теперь Сэм не без удовольствия наблюдал, как лицо Адама сначала побледнело, потом покраснело, а глаза так вообще забегали, как лампочки на новогодней гирлянде. Не надо было обладать талантом телепата, чтобы понять, что за мысли крутились в голове у блондина: «Как она узнала? Кто его сдал?»

\- Что?! – одновременно взвизгнула Эви и вскрикнул Дин.

\- Миллиган, поверь, когда наш подопечный успокоится и урезонит всю ситуацию с Еленой, я тебе гарантирую - твое лицо будет похоже на граффити, – заявил Дин, сжимая кулаки. – Причем в кроваво-красных тонах.

Пощечина разрезала воздух, и Адам схватился за горящую щеку.

\- Ах ты изменник! – уперев руки в бока, начала вопить Уилсон. - Сволочь! Я же тебе верила! «Никогда! Никому! Единственная моя!..» Лжец!

\- Уилсон, должна же ты понимать, что я бес и мне нужно разнообразие! – в ответ проорал парень.

\- Почему Винчестеру и Тэлбот этого не нужно? – указав пальцем на стоящую в обнимку парочку, вскрикнула девушка.

\- Вот только не надо…

\- Проваливайте отсюда, - просто сказал Сэм, прерывая выясняющих отношения бесов. – По добру-по здорову, иначе, как блохастых собак, вышвырну не только отсюда, но и из Ада. И своих заберите отсюда.

\- Не имеешь полномочий, детка! – поморщившись, ответила Эви.

В один миг ее горло сжали цепкие пальцы Беллы, а тело оказалось приподнятым в воздухе.

\- Поверь, если он захочет – ты исчезнешь со света навсегда, – голубые глаза блеснули яростью. – Так что подбери все свои амбиции и жалкого щенка, который тебя трахает, и вали отсюда, пока жива. И еще, - чуть сильнее сжав пальцы и добавив в свой голос стальных ноток, добавила она: - «деткой» Сэма не смеет называть никто. Никто, кроме меня.

\- Да пошла ты! – воскликнула Эви и, что-то шепнув Петровой, испарилась. 

Тэлбот старательно отряхнула ладони и брезгливо поморщилась, будто держала в руках что-то по-настоящему гадкое. Младший Винчестер бросил скучающий взгляд на Миллигана, и бес последовал примеру своей любовницы. Подойдя к Сэму, Белла обняла его и, заглянув в орехово-карие глаза, чуть запинаясь, спросила:

\- Я… правильно… или… ты…

Бес рассмеялся и чмокнул девушку в кончик носа.

\- Все правильно, дорогая. – Пробежавшись пальцами по ее спине и наклонившись совсем близко к ее уху, он прошептал: - Даже очень правильно, моя девочка.

Тэлбот расслабленно выдохнула и уткнулась носиком в его шею.

Сара и Энди, вздохнувшие свободно и немного задержавшиеся, чтобы посмотреть, чем все это закончится, тоже испарились. Даже не подойдя к своим подопечным. Дин и Джо на это лишь головой покачали и буркнули что-то наподобие: «Вообще никакой морали. Кастиэля на них нет!». И теперь, наконец-то разобравшись с внезапным препятствием, повернулись в сторону своих подопечных. 

Они, конечно, надеялись, что все их советы, подначки, даже более того - открытые предложения о приближении кончины Петровой и, по возможности, отдалении младшего Сальваторе хоть как-то нашли свое воплощение… Но им все же пришлось удивиться, ведь их подопечные превзошли все ожидания.

Кэтрин, начавшая мило критиковать платье Елены, была быстро поставлена на место Деймоном, а Стефан, попытавшийся что-то возразить, грубо одернут Еленой. Было похоже, что ярость бесов передалась и Сальваторе с Гилберт. Они, как и их «темные стороны», рьяно отстояли этот вечер и отправили наглых бывших восвояси. После такого происшествия исчезла вся напряженность и скованность между ними, а остались лишь легкость и взаимопонимание. Они мало того что разговаривали - они слышали и понимали друг друга. Обговорив всю ситуацию вдоль и поперек, Деймон и Елена пришли к выводу, что оба были не правы и им нужно исправляться. Вместе. 

Заскучавшие было ангелы быстренько взяли ситуацию в свои ручки и, наслав на Деймона и Елену нежность, отправили их в особняк Сальваторе. После того, как влюбленные переступили порог дома и, пройдя в спальню, начали шептать слова любви, Дин, Джо, Сэм и Белла деликатно удалились, оказавшись в комнате отдыха. На этот раз это была полная света гостиная с видом на океан и большим диваном. Все вместе плюхнувшись на диван, они засмеялись.

\- Вот это заданьице у нас было! – воскликнул Сэм. – Я думаю, даже в женских романах все легче и не так запутанно!

\- Ты читал женские романы? – лукаво улыбнулась Джо, удобно устроившись в объятьях Дина. - Но насчет задания ты прав – оно, действительно, не из легких. 

\- Это же насколько надо быть упертыми, чтобы не замечать своих симпатий и петлять по дороге своей судьбы? – заметила Белла.

\- Они вообще странные, – задумчиво протянул старший Винчестер, беря в свои руки ладони блондинки. - Что Деймон, что Елена. Она не может переступить себя, а он решительных действий не проявляет.

\- А разгребать должны мы! – одновременно воскликнули все и, звонко смеясь, улеглись на диван.


	2. Новый виток отношений

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В один "прекрасный" день Деймон забыл о дне рождении своей любимой. Что произойдет, когда в семейные разборки двух вампиров вмешаются их хранители?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета: irreplaceable  
> Рейтинг: R

Утро 23 июня 2055 года началось совсем не так, как ожидал Деймон - на пол с визгливым звоном полетел набор бокалов, который так ему нравился. Из них было так хорошо пить и кровь, и виски, что он с настоящим сочувствием посмотрел на осколки и отскочил от взбешённой жены на добрых пару метров. Гостиная, ставшая прекрасной площадкой для боевых действий, разворачивающихся на почве злости и ярости миссис Сальваторе, сейчас напоминала скорее заброшенный склад с большим количеством мусора, чем дизайнерскую комнату. Спросите, с чего все началось? О, все до тривиального просто. 

\- Ах, какой подлец, какой подлец! – Кричала вампирша, запуская в своего мужа очередную тарелку. – Как можно было забыть о моём дне рождения?! Ведь если бы я не появилась на свет, ты бы продолжал мучиться с Кэтрин!

\- Вот только не приплетай сюда Кэтрин, дорогая, - уворачиваясь от очередной тарелки, в ответ прокричал мужчина. – Ну, запамятовал я, с кем не бывает?

\- С тобой не бывает, сволочь! – Прорычала Елена и, схватив первый попавшийся предмет, вновь бросила его в сторону, где по её предположениям был Деймон. – Ты помнишь всё, всегда и обо всех.

\- Страйк! – Весело прокричала Белла, подперев рукой подбородок и улыбаясь, когда запущенная в полёт книга наконец-то достигла цели и сбила её с ног. – А что происходит?

\- Он забыл о моем дне рождении! 

\- Всего-то? – Появившаяся Джо, устроилась рядом с бесом, наблюдая за разворачивающимся спектаклем. 

\- У меня юбилей, - рассержено проговорила Сальваторе и запустила в скрывающегося вампира очередную кружку. – А он даже не вспомнил о нем, поганец!

\- Бывает, - меланхолично заявил Сэм, удобно устраиваясь в большом, пока ещё не тронутом беспорядком, кресле. – Чего сразу колотить?

\- Я, - вампирша указала статуэткой в свою грудь, - прождала целые сутки, прежде чем разводить весь сыр бор. А он ни сном, ни духом: «милая, что-то случилось?». Подлец!

\- Я случайно! – Откуда-то сверху донесся жалостливый и полный раскаяния голос Деймон. – Ну, правда, прости!

\- Выходи, подлый трус! – Скандировали ангел и бес Елены. – Выходи, а то хуже будет!

Наконец-то в комнате появился Дин и едва увернулся от летящей в него статуэтки. Выпрямившись и озадаченно оглядев комнату, он повернулся к брату и молчаливо поинтересовался, что тут происходит.

\- Ты вовремя, - улыбнулся Сэм, предоставляя место ангелу на подлокотнике своего кресла. – Тут так интересно!

\- А что происходит?

\- Деймон забыл о день рождении своей благоверной.

\- И Елена его колотит, - добавила Белла. 

\- Успешно? – Приподняв бровь, спросил Дин.

\- Слава богу, нет, - промчавшийся мимо Сальваторе скрылся за дверью библиотеки, чудом избежав встречи с очередной толстой книгой.

\- Это мы еще посмотрим, - прищуриваясь, ответила супруга оглядываясь в поисках чего-нибудь потяжелее.

\- Елена прошу, успокойся, - миролюбиво начал Дин. – Ну, правда, хватит. Ты же его покалечишь. Деймон возместит тебе весь моральный ущерб.

\- Нет! – Категорично воскликнула вампирша.

\- Елена да! – Старший Винчестер подошел и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. – Прекрати покушаться на его жизнь и устраивать беспорядок!

\- Нет! Да и убьешь его, как же!

\- А она права вообще-то, - задумчиво прикусив губу, сказала Джо.

\- Не надо морального ущерба, нам бы эстетическое удовольствие получить, - похотливо улыбаясь, поддакнула бес.

\- Белла, - строго начал Сэм, - свои наклонности к жестокости будешь проявлять у нас в спальне.

\- Их проявляешь только ты, Винчестер! – Прорычала девушка, резко поднимаясь с кровати и подходя вплотную к своему мужу. – Я всегда принимающая сторона. Нельзя ли как-то уравнять наши отношения?

\- Мужчина всегда должен доминировать, Беллз, - щелкнул её по носу, оказавшийся рядом старший Винчестер.

\- Это что за новости такие Дин? – Оторопело воскликнула Джо. – Дискриминация!

\- Место женщины в постели, доставлять мужчине удовольствие, - поддакнул своим хранителям Деймон.

\- Что?! – Взвизгнули в один голос девушки. – А вы, не охренели ли мальчики?

\- Да это вы малость обнаглели, девочки! – Огрызнулся Сэм. - Какого черта вы вообще здесь возникаете?

\- Нет, Винчестер это наглость! – Выкрикнула Джо.

\- Хочешь сказать, - Белла сверкнула голубыми глазами, - мужчина-царь, мужчина-бог?

\- Именно, девочка моя, именно, - кивнул бес. 

\- Но он всегда у ног женщины! – Воскликнула Елена. – Если бы не мы, вас мужиков бы и в помине не было!

\- Елена, детка, Бог создал женщину из ребра мужчины! – Это замечание вставил Деймон. 

\- Вот именно! – Кивнула Джо. – Чтобы она была на одном уровне с мужчиной, под его защитой, и полностью в его любви!

\- Да знаете, что? – Не выдержал Дин, - идите вы к черту! 

Сэм и Деймон удивленно на него уставились. Вышедший из себя старший Винчестер был редкостью на земле, поэтому вызывал неоднозначную реакцию. Несколько секунд они задумчиво рассматривали ангела, пытаясь понять – говорит тот на полном серьезе или же придумал очередную шутку, и сейчас скажет, что все это неправда, извинится и все будут счастливы. Но Дин упорно молчал, его зеленые глаза блестели огнем злости, а пухлые губы были сжаты в тонкую линию. Вампир кивнул своему бесу, и они оба хищно ухмыльнулись.

\- Удачного одиночества девочки! – Пожелал Сэм, и троица буквально испарилась из гостиной. 

\- Они нас, что кинули? – Спросила шокированная Джо.

\- Похоже на то, - оторопело кивнула Белла.

\- Сволочи! – Высказалась Елена и пошла, искать свою заначку донорской крови.

***

Деймон закашлялся и вцепился ладонями в плечи Сэма. Для него это перемещение не прошло бесследно: перед глазами мелькали яркие белые всполохи, в голове шумела кровь, а ещё казалось, что весь скудный завтрак выберется наружу помимо его желания. Насытившись живительным кислородом, и кое-как приведя в порядок своё состояние, Сальваторе решил осмотреться. Ведь, во-первых, любопытство еще никто не отменял, а во-вторых, надо было узнать, куда и главное зачем, перенесли его хранители.

Вокруг него было темно, на небе сверкали мириады ярких звёзд и сразу четыре луны, освещая большое пространство, словно мощными прожекторами. Здание, стоящее впереди, казалось огромным и чем-то напоминало особняк Локвудов в Мистик Фоллс. Рядом со стеклянными дверьми сидели два белых барса, вблизи которых мерно расхаживал высокий блондин. Большие кошки внимательно следили за всем, что происходило перед их носами, иногда прислушиваясь к говору человека. 

\- Дин, Сэм! – Улыбаясь, воскликнул блондин и шагнул навстречу. – Сколько лет, сколько зим! Давненько вас не было в наших краях.

Мужчины пожали руки и кивнули.

\- Столько дел, Макс, столько дел, - устало вздыхая, ответил Дин.

\- Вот наконец-то вырвались от своих любимых девочек, - улыбнулся Сэм и притянул Деймона ближе к разговаривающим. – А вот это, собственно, наши дела. Знакомься, наш подопечный Деймон Сальваторе.

\- Рад знакомству Деймон, я Макс Картер.

\- Приятно познакомиться, - вампир даже улыбнулся, пожимая протянутую руку.

\- Ну что ж, не стойте на пороге. Проходите, мы всегда рады новым членам клуба, правда, мальчики?  
Винчестеры, улыбнувшись, потрепали загривки барсов и те мурлыкнув, пропустили всех внутрь. 

\- Парни, да вы им нравитесь! – Бросил им в спины Макс, оставаясь на улице.

Сэм и Дин медленно шли по большим светлым залам и коридорам, не обращая особого внимания на взрывы хохота, свиста и даже стонов из-за закрытых дверей. Деймон же останавливался практически перед каждой, и братьям пришлось схватить его за руку, чтобы вампир очнулся и продолжил путь. С каждым новым поворотом становилось темнее и когда они остановились, то вокруг них царил полумрак.  
Винчестеры, открыв дверь, пропустили своего подопечного вперед, и зашли внутрь сами. Это была большая спальня, выполненная в красно-черных тонах, которая казалась воплощением греха. Кровать, стоявшая на небольшом подсвеченном помосте, акцентировала на себе всё внимание. Правее от неё была музыкальная система, а левее шикарнейший бар со всевозможным алкоголем. Деймон судорожно сглотнул.

\- Ну и чего ты стал как столб? – Наливая себе виски, спросил Сэм.

\- Ээмм… - Только и смог вымолвить вампир. – А где мы?

\- Мы нашли эту реальность, когда скрывались от наших разъярённых жен, – ответил Дин, садясь на кровать. – Они иногда лютуют, и нам нужно где-то скрываться от них.

\- И они о ней не знают? – Все еще пытаясь вникнуть в происходящее, спросил Сальваторе.

\- Конечно, нет! – Воскликнул бес. – Если бы узнали, нам пришлось искать новое место. Но сколько мы сил потратили, чтобы сюда попасть, ты себе даже не представляешь!

\- А что? Сюда сложно попасть? 

\- Ещё как! – Принимая бокал из рук брата, и делая глоток, кивнул ангел. – Не все мужчины сюда попадают, а уж женщины и подавно.

\- Почему это? – Удивился Деймон.

\- Эта реальность что-то вроде мужского клуба. - Отхлебнув бурбона из стакана, оповестил его Дин. 

\- Да ладно! 

\- Угу, ты бы видел какие здесь девочки, - Сэм закрыл глаза и улыбнулся в предвкушении.

\- Не-не-не, парни, я пас. – Вампир поднял руки и сделал шаг, назад упираясь в дверь. - Это же измена.

\- Уууу, Деймон Сальваторе не будет изменять своей жене, вот это новость! – Бес криво ухмыльнулся. 

\- Здесь нет такого понятия как измена, Деймон, - хитро сощурился Дин.

Братья хлопнули в ладони и в дверь их комнаты постучали. Нахмурившись, Сальваторе открыл дверь, и высказался:

\- Что за?..

В номер, приветливо улыбаясь, вошли… Джо, Белла и Елена. Голубые глаза вампира расширились в удивлении, и он с громким хлопком закрыл дверь. Елена подошла к нему и переплела их пальцы, с любовью смотря на своего любимого. Блондинка, продолжая тепло улыбаться, прошла к своему мужу и, усевшись ему на колени, провела пальцами по щеке. Белла облизнув сухие губы, приблизилась к бесу и потерлась носиком о его щёку, прося ласки.

\- Видишь, Деймон это не измена, - легко целуя девушку в щеку, улыбнулся Сэм.

\- Но как… - только и смог выдохнуть Деймон.

\- Это лишь фантомы, живущие в наших фантазиях, – начал объяснять Дин, не отрывая взгляда от Джо. – Они здесь такие, какими мы хотим их видеть.

\- Энергия этой реальности делает практически все фантазии реальными, – добавил Сэм, проводя ладонями по обнажённым плечам Беллы.

\- Ну, ни хрена ж себе! – Констатировал Сальваторе, вглядываясь в завораживающую глубину карих глаз юной, робкой Елены. – А вы раньше не могли меня сюда притащить?

\- Не могли, - кивнул Сэм, стягивая с Беллы футболку. – Статус нашего подопечного еще не был в полной силе. Ты бы попросту ничего не увидел. 

\- Одно большое «вау», парни! – Высказал свое мнение Деймон, проведя пальцами по нежной коже. - Она человек! 

\- Она создана твоим сознанием и будет такой, как ты хочешь, - кратко сообщил Дин, отрываясь от губ Джо. – Так, что наслаждайся.

\- Прямо здесь?

\- Тебя что-то смущает? – Поинтересовался Сэм, покрывая поцелуями уже начавшую тихонько постанывать Беллу. – По-моему эта комната идеальна.

\- Но вы же…

\- Дей, расслабься, - отрезал Дин, укладывая Джо на кровать, - все путём.

\- Чего мы там не видели? – Поддакнул брату Сэм, подхватывая «жену» на руки.

\- И то верно, - прошептал Деймон, приникая в нежном трепетном поцелуе к губам Елены.

***

В это же время на земле Белла, Джо и Елена вливали в себя уже который бокал виски (а вампирша еще и крови) и жаловались на ускользнувшую яркость чувств и невнимательность своих мужчин. Они тяжко вздыхали и предавались грустным мыслям, попеременно высказываясь по тому или иному поводу.

\- Вот вы знаете девочки, он ведь меня совсем не ценит! – Вздохнула Елена. – Я и так и эдак, а он всё равно как был черствым сухарем, так и остался! Может это из-за того я обратилась? И он видит во мне вторую Кэтрин?

\- Не факт, - возразила Белла. – Ты уж точно на суку Петрову не похожа.

\- Может просто у вас закончился этот медовый период? - Джо показала руками кавычки.

\- Может быть… - Вздохнула Елена. – И что мне с ним делать?

\- Вот знаешь, что я тебе скажу? – Спросила бес и осушила свой бокал. – За сто с лишним лет совместной жизни с Сэмом, я поняла одно - мужикам всегда нужен секс. 

\- Бип! – Джо хлопнула по столу. – Возражаю. Не только секс, милочка. Еще им нужна поддержка и вера в них. Без нас они бы и половины своих заслуг не сделали!

\- Соглашусь, - легко кивнула Белла, - но в большей степени секс.

\- Да что ты заладила, секс да секс! – Возмутилась Елена. – Он тебя, что не удовлетворяет?

Девушка опустила голову на сложенные руки и вздохнула. Нет, Сэм ее удовлетворял, даже более чем. Но… чего-то не хватало. Они занимались любовью всегда жестко: до крови терзая губы, царапая ногтями и оставляя синяки по всему телу. И да её муж всегда доминировал, нет, не подавлял, но руководить процессом он любил. Причём очень. Белле иногда хотелось сделать что-нибудь такое, чтобы этот альфа-самец выпал из реальности, оказался полностью в её власти и стал податливым, покорным, ручным. 

\- Удовлетворяет, - выдохнула она, в конце концов, - только… он всегда руководит. Вот, правда! Иногда мне кажется, что я как кукла, просто оболочка, которой можно попользоваться, и она ничего не скажет против.

\- Вот уж не думала, что Сэм настолько тебя подавляет в постели, - встряхнув лед в стакане, задумчиво протянула Джо. – Мне казалось, что у вас если не равноправие, то руководишь ты.

\- А вот и нет. Всё с точностью да наоборот. У вас-то с этим как? – Глотнув виски, спросила Белла.

\- Дин не перегибает палку с контролем, хотя тоже его безумно обожает, - поморщилась Джо. – Позволяет мне проявлять инициативу и предлагать варианты для разнообразия нашей интимной жизни. Меня всё устраивает. А тебя Елена?

\- Как будто вы не знаете! – Невесело ухмыльнулась Сальваторе, ложась на пол и устраивая голову на коленях своего беса.

\- В отличие от наших мужей, - с упреком начала ангел, - мы за вами не подсматриваем.

\- Правда? – Вампирша подняла глаза на Беллу, и та кивнула. – Ну… тогда ладно. У нас полное равноправие: иногда веду я, иногда он. Вот только любит он выдумывать всякое…

\- Елена он прожил столько лет, и я была бы сильно удивлена, если бы он был не искушенным, консервативным юнцом. Сама подумай, прожить долгую жизнь полную удовольствий и остаться невинным в плане секса? – Усмехнулась бес.

\- Да, но всё равно…

\- Ой, вот только не говори, что ты от этих выдумок удовольствия не получаешь! – Скривилась Джо, и сделала очередной глоток виски.

\- Получаю, конечно, иногда даже больше чем от простого секса, - практически шепотом ответила Елена.

\- Вот и не заморачивайся с этим! – Проведя рукой по темным волосам посоветовала Белла.

\- А что мы будем делать с нашими мужчинами?

\- Ничего не нужно делать, - отрезала бес. – Сами приползут как миленькие. Ты думаешь, их надолго хватит? Я в этом очень сильно сомневаюсь…

***

\- Ник! – Протянул Сальваторе, колотя в дверь особняка Майклсона. – Открывай, пора выручать друга! Да спишь ты что ли, Клаус!?

\- Вот чего ты орешь? – Прищурившись и подхватив практически упавшую простыню со своих бедер, поинтересовался Древний. – Тебе ли не знать Кэролайн. Она снова устроила секс-марафон. Нет, не то чтобы я был против, ты же знаешь… но целая ночь, Деймон! Целая ночь. Я заснул час назад. Что случилось-то?

Никлаус удобно расположился на диване и зевнул - всё-таки бессонная ночь давала о себе знать, но и отказать своему другу в помощи Первородный не мог. Его же Деймон выслушивал, когда милая жёнушка выперла из дома за то, что потанцевал на каком-то приеме с незнакомой вампиршей. Сколько ж крику и битой посуды (и не только) тогда было, даже вспоминать не хочется, а Сальваторе выслушал и приютил в своем особняке. Вот, похоже, сейчас настала очередь, отплатить той же монетой.

\- Ну, во-первых, сочувствую. Если Кэролайн чего-то захотелось, она это получит, не взирая ни на что, – Деймон хмыкнул и протянул другу стакан с кровью. – А, во-вторых, где Элайджа? Я бы перекантовался у него, пока моя благоверная не успокоится.

\- А чего лютует-то? – Кивая за бокал с кровью, поинтересовался Клаус.

\- Чего-чего… - Взвился Сальваторе. – Ну, забыл я о ее юбилее, забыл! Ну не запускать же в меня из-за этого, чем попало, в самом деле!

Клаус не сдержал смешка и сочувственно улыбнулся.

\- Да уж не завидую тебе, друг. Брат сейчас на Калифорнийском побережье в Сан-Диего, наслаждается прекрасными видами вместе с Лекси. Эта деятельная вампирша заставляет Элайджу наслаждаться прелестями жизни и обещает, что они обязательно посмотрят весь мир. 

\- Оу, - делая глоток, удивился Деймон, - даже так. Нет, наверное, не стоит им мешать. Так… а где Кол и Ребекка?

\- Не советую туда соваться. – Покачал головой Клаус. – Джереми же до сих пор ревнует к тебе мою сестру, да и у них там всё так запутанно, что даже я не влезаю. 

\- И куда мне податься? – Вздохнул вампир. 

\- Это такая проблема? Неужели у тебя нет недвижимости по всему миру?

\- Есть, конечно. Но одному быть, как-то не очень хочется. Привык, что рядом болтает Елена…

\- Основательно тебя обработала малышка Гилберт, - хохотнул гибрид. – Мой тебе совет езжай, отдохни в одиночестве. Станет легче, уверяю.

\- Спасибо за совет, - кивнул Деймон.

\- Мииилый, - со второго этажа донесся протяжный голос Кэролайн, - ты где?

\- Извини, друг, но тебе пора сваливать.

\- Конечно-конечно, до встречи, Ник.

\- До встречи, Дей, до встречи.

***

Месяц. Грёбанный месяц они не видели друг друга. Ангелы и бесы не появлялись у своих прямых начальников с отчетами, не навещали приятелей и вообще не возвращались в свои квартиры. Всё время они были рядом со своими подопечными, не давая унывать и впадать в глубокую депрессию.

Хотя сами были практически близки к этим состояниям. Сэм, раньше болтавший без умолку, всё чаще молчал, не отвечая на подколки брата и медленно, но верно сходил с ума. Дин ругался и срывался по всяким мелочам, и тоже терял рассудок. Деймон, из-за которого по сути всё и началось, пытался хоть как-то приободрить, но все без толку. Даже та реальность, в которой они были в первый день, перестала приносить удовольствие – хотелось настоящих чувств и эмоций. Девушки держались лучше, но тоже начали предаваться тягостным мыслям. 

Конец второго месяца был ознаменован кровавой вендеттой устроенной братьями. Получив на руки список неугодных начальству ангелов и бесов, Винчестеры с удовольствием расправились с бывшими коллегами, выпустив скопившуюся ярость и злость. Надо было видеть, какими счастливыми и довольными они казались на месте массовой казни. На их руках блестели: кровь, пот и слезы. Зачистка ангелов и демонов прогремела на небесах и в Аду как гром посреди бела дня, ведь раньше никто не задумывался о том, что может погибнуть. 

Ходили слухи, что Винчестерам развязали руки и теперь если что-то им не понравится, то они с лёгкостью убьют, не задумываясь даже. Обрадовавшиеся было особи мужского пола, которые хотели видеть в своих постелях Джо и Беллу, теперь сидели ниже травы тише воды – попасться под горячую руку братьев явно не входило в их планы. Потому что Дин и Сэм, вспомнив прошлое, свои человеческие жизни, расправы над нечистью, безжалостные убийства каждой твари на их пути, почувствовали вспыхнувшие в жилах потребности и желания драк и боев ни на жизнь, а на смерть.

Третий месяц вынужденного одиночества стал переломным моментом: Мэри и Джону Винчестерам, а так же Эллен и Биллу Харвеллам надоело то, что их дети не появляются на небесах и они вызвали их в приказном порядке. Так же было решено «поднять» на небеса и Деймона с Еленой, в качестве профилактики. Большой сад, в котором и состоялась встреча, был красив: зелень деревьев, яркие краски цветов радовали глаз. Мужчины были в чёрных деловых костюмах, а девушки в красивых вечерних платьях. Что поделать, в райском саду свой дресс-код. 

\- Итак, - невозмутимо начала Мэри, удобно расположившись в объятьях мужа. – Скажите-ка нам детки, какого черта вы не появлялись три месяца в нашем доме?

Все упорно молчали. 

\- Дин, - строго начал Джон, но тут уж сработал рефлекс у Сэма:

\- Вот почему, чуть что, так сразу Дин?

\- Ну, раз ты заговорил, вот и ответь вместо брата, - пресекла более длинный поток слов Эллен.  
Младший Винчестер замолчал, опустив глаза.

\- Это все они! – Не выдержал Деймон. – Елена виновата!

\- Черта с два, я виновата! – Выпалила Елена, встречаясь гневным взглядом с взглядом мужа. – Это он забыл про мой день рождения!

\- Да и за это его надо было четвертовать! – Парировал Сэм, отодвигая вампира себе за спину. – Подумаешь, забыл! Елена ты с годами не меняешься, какой смысл вообще отмечать день рождения?!

\- Ты нарываешься, Винчестер! – Прорычала Белла, тоже отодвигая вампиршу в сторону. - Какая разница меняется или нет? Это её день! Она появилась на свет и её надо с этим поздравить!

\- Она пришла в этот мир хрен знает когда. Объясни мне смысл этого праздника, когда они вампиры!

\- Сэм, - угрожающе повысила голос бес, - не нарывайся. Ты и сам всё прекрасно понимаешь, только твое задетое мужское самолюбие не хочет этого признавать.

\- Значит мужское самолюбие, да?! – Взорвался мужчина. – Ты на своё самолюбие, то посмотри! Как накинуться на милую девушку, которая мне всего лишь улыбнулась, ты первая, а как отшить кобеля, который на тебя слюной капает так ты последняя.

\- Ты ещё скажи, что я тебе изменяла, придурок! – Вскрикнула девушка. 

\- Не исключаю такой возможности! – Едко ответил мужчина. – Откуда я знаю, с кем ты провела эти три месяца? Ты цветёшь и пахнешь, а я от недотраха готов выть, рвать и метать!

\- Ну, Винчестер, это уже наглость! - Взвизгнула Джо. – Значит, в постели ты её подавляешь, еще и в измене, которой не существует, упрекаешь?! Сукин ты сын!

\- А вот здесь не надо ля-ля-ля, дорогая! – Вскинулся Дин и шагнул вперед. – Сэм и подавлять?! Я тебя умоляю! 

\- Ты у него сначала спроси! – Отбила выпад блондинка и стала рядом с Беллой. 

\- Вот только не говори мне, что ты действительно доминируешь, - старший Винчестер с надеждой посмотрел на брата.

\- Я не доминирую! – Удивленно ответил Сэм.

\- Да что ты говоришь? – Невесело хмыкнула Белла. – Напомни мне дорогой, когда ты в последний раз давал мне самой выбирать темп, позу, и место где мы будем трахаться? 

Бес задумался, нет ну такое было в начале их отношений, но потом… Потом ему захотелось взять шефство над такой соблазнительной чертовкой, и поэтому он полностью руководил их интимной жизнью. И его все устраивало, и как казалось, её тоже все устраивало. Сэм сунул руки в карманы и опустил голову.

\- Прости, - выдохнул он. – Я… я думал, что тебя всё устраивает. Иначе бы ты сказала, ведь так?

\- Ну… - Белла даже растерялась от такого перехода. – Вообще-то… я… боялась.

\- Чего? – Подходя ближе к жене и проводя кончиками пальцев по бледной щеке, спросил младший Винчестер.

\- Того… что ты… тебя… не устроит такой расклад. Ну, то есть, ты привык руководить, а тут…

\- Маленькая моя, - прошептал Сэм, прижимая девушку к себе и вдыхая запах её волос. – Глупенькая, могла бы сказать, я бы тебе уступил.

\- Правда? – Поднимая голубые глаза, в которых поблёскивала прозрачная влага, шёпотом переспросила она.

\- Конечно, - бес улыбнулся и прикоснулся к ее губам в нежном поцелуе.

\- Сэм, - закусив губу, и смотря на него просительным взглядом, начала Белла, - а можно мы прямо сейчас, ну того… ты сядешь в кресло Кроули, а я…

Младший Винчестер рассмеялся, откинув голову назад. 

\- Почему ты раньше об этом не попросила? – Сливаясь в поцелуе, эта парочка испарилась в воздухе, видимо претворять в жизнь все идеи дорвавшейся к власти Беллы.

\- Кто бы мог подумать, - улыбнулась Мэри, - что наш Сэмми выберет себе в жены такую любительницу экспериментов.

Еще две парочки молча, стояли и смотрели себе под ноги. 

\- Так я не поняла, главные агрессоры и разжигатели конфликтов исчезли, а вы до сих пор не помирились. Почему? – Спросила Эллен, сжимая ладонь Билла.

\- Я не буду с ним разговаривать, - бросила Джо. – Он считает, что женщина не ровня мужчине. Прошу прощения, но какого хрена я буду с тем, кто меня не уважает?

\- Кто тебе сказал, что я тебя не уважаю? – Тронув жену за плечо, удивленно спросил Дин.

\- Кажется, я уже говорила, ты сам это сказал.

\- Джо, ангел мой, - девушка на это лишь фыркнула, - я уважаю, люблю и ценю тебя. Поверь, если тебя нет в моей жизни, я схожу с ума. Я словно зверь, которого загнали в клетку и оставили на воле его пару. Ну, прости меня, Джоанна Бет Винчестер. 

Завершительной точкой для этого душещипательного монолога стало то, что Дин встал на колени и опустил голову, ожидая решения своей жены.

\- Засранец, - выдохнула Джо, тоже опускаясь на колени. – Ну, конечно я тебя прощаю. Как такого соблазнительного ангелочка с прекрасными зелеными глазками можно не простить? 

Дин улыбнулся и прикоснулся губами к губам девушки, мягко целуя её, словно подтверждая свои слова.  
\- Ну, что – подмигнула Джо мужу, - последуем примеру твоего братца и Беллы?

\- Ты предлагаешь спуститься в Ад и устроить групповуху? – Ласково касаясь носом носика ангела, шутливо спросил Винчестер.

\- Да нет же глупенький! – Смеясь, воскликнула девушка. – Пойдем, выгоним Каса с его места и опробуем его стол. Хотя, твоя идея мне тоже нравится!

Ангелы рассмеялись и покинули райский сад.

\- Вы, я надеюсь, тоже помиритесь? – Спросила Мэри, изучая пару вампиров взглядом.

\- После того, что мы видели, - сглотнув, Елена сжала руку мужа, - я думаю, что все будет хорошо.

\- Конечно, хорошо, любимая. Завтра же мы едем в Париж на неделю, отмечать твой день рождения. 

\- Целая неделя? – Ахнула Елена.

\- Солнышко, сегодня день твоего обращения, - поцеловав девушку в носик, улыбнулся Сальваторе. – Так что недели нам хватит, чтобы отметить эти два праздника. Люблю тебя.

\- И я люблю тебя.

***

Как же хорошо, что всё так хорошо закончилось. Согласитесь? А если бы они не помирились? Да не дай бог! И Ад и Рай сошли бы с ума, от того как поодиночке теряли рассудок и Винчестеры и их жены. Наверное, ничего бы этого не было, не забудь Деймон про день рождение Елены… но тогда бы не было и такого бурного примирения, не было бы откровений и нового витка отношений между супругами Винчестерами и Сальваторе. 


End file.
